


Art is An Explosion! Just Shut Up

by raafe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe
Summary: (Gunsman) Naruto vs Deideria
Relationships: Deidara & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9
Collections: I have a Gun Series





	Art is An Explosion! Just Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> another part to the “I Have A Gun Series”

“ART IS AN EXPLOSIO-,” a bullet wizzed to Deidaras heart midway through his catchphrase making him freeze.

“Just Shut up,” Naruto said as he dropped the gun and walked away yelling, “RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!”


End file.
